


Red, White, and Slytherin Green

by solemnlyremy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solemnlyremy/pseuds/solemnlyremy
Summary: This is based off the book Red, White, and Royal Blue by Casey McQuistonShe came up with the basic plot and pacing, though I had to diverge from her story quite a bit to fit Harry and Dracoif you haven't read her book yet, you should. it's incredible





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the book Red, White, and Royal Blue by Casey McQuiston  
> She came up with the basic plot and pacing, though I had to diverge from her story quite a bit to fit Harry and Draco  
> if you haven't read her book yet, you should. it's incredible

Harry hated Ministry events, especially ones that celebrated _him_. He sighed as he downed his fourth glass of champagne that evening.

“Can’t you at least try and act like you’re having a good time?” Hermione asked, exasperation dripping over her words. She knew how those things went by then. Harry would say a few words to kick off the night then slip off to some random, isolated part of the room and quietly nurse whatever drinks they decided to serve.

Harry gave her a half-hearted smile. “I’m eighteen. I killed the most feared wizard of all time. I think I deserve to get drunk at a party thrown in my honor,” he said, his words slurring together.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Do I have to babysit you all night?”

“What? No. I’m fine!” Harry stumbled a little before regaining his balance. “Really, ‘Mione. I’m good. Go have fun with Ron.”

She took one last look at him before clicking her tongue and disappearing into the crowd. Harry leaned against the wall, scanning the room, when his eyes fell upon Draco Malfoy standing by the champagne table. Without thinking, he downed the remaining contents of his flute, pushed himself off the wall, and made his way over to the blond boy.

Harry cleared his throat once he was close enough for Malfoy to hear. Malfoy flinched at the noise and turned. He scoffed when he saw who it was.

“Malfoy,” Harry greeted cooly.

“Potter.”

“What are you doing here? Are you lost? Perhaps you were looking for the parole offices. That’s about two floors up.”

Malfoy watched him with an inscrutable look in his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably, readjusting his position so he was no longer slouching. “Piss off, Potter.”

“C’mon, don’t be like that. Can’t you humor the guy who got you out of a ten year sentence in Azkaban?”

Malfoy’s mouth pulled into a thin line. He closed his eyes and let out a breath of frustration before speaking again. “If you must know, I’m here on orders from my parole officer. She wants to ‘integrate me into society again’ or some rubbish.”

“Well, you’re not really integrating by just standing here. Why don’t you go dance?”

Malfoy laughed mirthlessly. “I don’t dance.”

“Then why are you here? You’re hardly following orders. Why not just ditch all together?” Harry asked.

Draco took a sip from his glass. “Were it my way, I wouldn’t be here at all. Though, unlike you, I can’t afford to skive off.”

Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Unlike me?”

“No one’s going to tell off the Chosen One. The Saviour of the Wizarding World. The Golden Boy. The-”

“That’s enough, Malfoy,” Harry snapped. In his drunken state, he could hardly suppress his rage. He didn’t realize how loudly he’d actually spoken until he saw some people turn their heads. Malfoy’s face turned a light shade of pink.

Harry wobbled a bit as he watched the other boy examine him. “Are you drunk?”

“So what if I am? It’s my party.”

Malfoy shook his head. “I can’t be around you when you’re like this.” He started to walk away, but Harry couldn’t just let him have the last word, so he grabbed at Malfoy’s shirt and pulled him back.

At the time, it seemed like a good idea, but Harry quickly realized that he could barely stand up right. It all flashed so quickly before his eyes. He tried to steady himself before Malfoy knocked into him. Harry realized he was falling and clawed at the other boy for support.

Since Malfoy wasn’t expecting it, he fell with Harry right into the table full of champagne glasses. Harry sat there for a moment, eyes closed, before looking to his left. He saw Malfoy laying there, blood running down from a cut in his cheek. He sighed like he’d rather not move from that spot for the rest of eternity.

Harry heard someone clear their throat. When he looked up he saw Hermione looming over him, giving him a reproachful glare. Ron stood behind her, looking upon the scene with a shocked expression.

_Death Eater Attacks Harry Potter at Ministry Event_ was the headline of the Daily Prophet the next morning.

_Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, was seen at the Savior Ball late last night being openly hostile towards Harry Potter, the guest of honor at the event. Witnesses say that Malfoy was insulting and yelling at Potter only minutes before the attack._

_“It was brutal,” said a Ministry worker who attended the ball. “He was yelling about one thing or another then took a swing at Mr. Potter which caused them to both go flying into the table. I don’t think Mr. Potter was hurt, but I saw Malfoy bleeding. Serves him right.”_

_A bit of a betrayal on Draco Malfoy’s part since it’s said that Harry Potter spoke at his trial earlier this year._

_“I was at that trial,” a witch said. “He defended the Malfoy boy until the boy got acquitted and the mother got house arrest. Not much he could do for the father, but he said all nice things about how Draco Malfoy saved him.”_

_Is this any way to repay the person who got you out of Azkaban? When it comes to a Death Eater, that doesn’t seem to matter. Word has it that both boys will be returning to Hogwarts to finish their education. Will the hostility follow them there?_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was in the middle of packing for Hogwarts when he heard tapping coming from the other side of his room. He saw an owl perched on the window sill of a flat he bought with Ron and Hermione after the war.

Most of the Weasleys, except for Ginny and Percy, moved out of the Burrow. They couldn’t stand the silence that Fred left in his wake. Harry thought it would help Molly and Arthur cope with the loss if not all of their children remained at home. It would make it seem like Fred had only moved out. Though, Harry knew they’d have to face it at some point.

The owl flew through the window once Harry opened it and landed on the nightstand. Harry took the letter from its leg, looking for the name of the sender.

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Huh, that was interesting. Harry had been around Malfoy Manor for tea after the trial to thank her for saving his life, but he hadn’t heard from her since.

He opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_As you know, the Daily Prophet wrote some outrageous rumors about my son last week. He explained to me what happened and that the report was falsified. While I don’t appreciate the trouble you have gotten him in, you did speak for us at the trial._

_I have a favour to ask of you. All Draco wants to do is have a normal last year at Hogwarts. I know you two haven’t been particularly fond of each other in the past, but I think it would be helpful if you appeared to be friends with him just until the school year is through. Not only do I want him to be left alone; I want him to be safe. I’ve heard of the predicaments some of the students get into during the school year. I’ve also heard about the sectumsempra. If it was possible then, it is just as possible now._

_Please consider my proposal. I sent an owl to the Headmistress and arranged for you two to share accommodations. I would like you to talk it out with him. He may deny needing help, but understand that I am a mother. I’m trying to do what’s best for my boy._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Harry ran a hand through his hair, tugging in frustration. He threw the letter onto his desk and stormed into the living room. Ron and Hermione were curled up on the couch, watching a movie since they’d finished packing hours ago.

“Are you finally done?” Hermione asked.

“No, I got distracted,” Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes. “I got a letter from Mrs. Malfoy.”

That seemed to catch their attention. “What? What does she want?” Ron asked, disentangling himself from his girlfriend.

“She wants me to hang out with Malfoy.”

“Is she insane?” Ron got up and started pacing around the room. “The only time I’ve ever seen the pair of you in the same room, not fighting, is during the trial!”

“Are you going to do it?” Hermione asked.

“Of course, I am,” Harry replied without hesitation. “She saved my life, didn’t she? It’s the least I can do for her.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, like she was trying to figure something out.

“What?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. It’s just… you don’t seem that upset.”

“I am upset!” Harry exclaimed indignantly. “You think I wanna see that git everyday?”

“Well, you don’t have to hang out _every_ day,” Hermione reasoned.

“We’re rooming together, too. Did I not mention that?” Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses. The prospect of hanging out with Draco Malfoy was already mentally draining him.

“I’m sure he’s changed. Has he been anything other than civil towards you since you were last at Hogwarts together? You said it yourself, after what happened sixth year, you can’t bring yourself to hate him,” Hermione said.

“When did I say that?”

“Before the trial.”

Harry scratched at his head. “Oh, yeah.”

“Anyway, you only have to pretend you like him. When you’re alone, you guys can go back to the snide remarks and insults.”

Harry sighed. “I guess…”

Ron put a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You’ve always got us, mate. You can vent to us any time.”

At that Hermione groaned. Both boys looked at her. “I’m sorry, Harry, but I… I don’t want a repeat of sixth year.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry folded his arms across his chest.

“You talked about Malfoy constantly.”

Harry scoffed and looked to Ron for back up, but he just shrugged. “She’s got a point, mate,” he said.

“Not you too,” Harry whined.

“Harry, we’re not telling you you can’t vent if you need to,” Hermione said. “Just not about every little thing. You got a tad obsessed with him last time.”

“I was not obsessed with him,” he said.

“You were,” Hermione insisted. Ron nodded in agreement.

Harry groaned and stomped back into his room. Before he slammed the door, he heard Hermione yell after him, “Don’t forget to finish packing!”

_Hero Returns to Hogwarts!_

_Harry Potter and co. return to Hogwarts for their makeup seventh year. Parts of the castle are still being rebuilt, but it was deemed safe for students to start school again on the 1st of September. Senior Executive of Hogwarts Rebuild, Sam Zeger, has been monitoring the project ever since construction began on the 12th of May, 1998. The students whose education was hindered by the war will be grouped together as to promote inter house unity._

_“It is crucial that we dispel the animosity between the houses,” said Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. “I believe the antagonistic nature between the Slytherins and the rest of the school is what made a lot of Slytherins turn toward Voldemort. The isolation made them feel like they couldn’t trust anyone other than their own.”_

_Will this initiative truly be enough to change years worth of stigmas? Or will it only cause more infighting between Hogwarts students?_


	3. Chapter 3

The rumble of trunks and the chattering students on Platform 9 ¾ was oddly comforting to Harry. It meant he was going back to Hogwarts, something he hadn’t thought he’d ever do again. Ron and Hermione were beside him. They smiled at each other when they saw a first year girl chase after her brother.

Harry turned to his friends. “Alright,” he started. “I’m gonna find Malfoy and talk to him about the situation for awhile. I’ll come find you after.”

Hermione nodded while Ron clapped him on the shoulder. “Good luck, mate,” he said. They walked onto the train together, then separated when the group came across an empty compartment. Harry kept going. He had the sneaking suspicion that Malfoy had gotten there earlier than everyone else to avoid the crowd. It was confirmed when he saw the boy sat in a nook all the way at the back of the train.

Harry knocked on the door, causing Malfoy to jump. “You mind if we talk for a bit?”

“Actually, I-”

“Great,” Harry said and sat down before Malfoy could finish his sentence.

Malfoy sighed. “What do you want, Potter? You’ve caused me enough of a headache with that stunt you pulled at the Saviour Ball.”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk about.”

“What, are you going to apologize?” Malfoy asked sardonically.

Harry scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well, er, yeah.”

Malfoy stayed silent.

“I’m sorry about what happened. I was drunk and stupid.”

“You think you can fix this with a measly apology? If this was turned on you, it would mean nothing. You’d probably be praised for fighting a Death Eater. Did you even think, for a moment, how this has affected me?”

“Ye-”

“It was already hard for me to come back this year, and you’ve just made it ten times harder,” Malfoy continued.

“I know,” Harry said.

“You are so insen- wait, did you say you know?”

Harry nodded. “Your mother sent me a letter yesterday.” He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to the other boy. Harry waited for Malfoy to read it. “I said yes.”

Malfoy looked up at him, fury clear in his eyes. “I don’t need your help.”

Harry sighed. “You read the part where she said you might refuse my help, right? Your mother’s done too much for me to not at least try and persuade you.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “I don’t need your help,” he repeated. “I have a plan. If I just stick to it, I’ll be fine.”

“And what is this brilliant plan of yours?”

“Lay low. Do my work and not get in anyone’s way.”

“What were you planning on doing before I threw you into a table? Scream at everyone that passed?” Harry asked rhetorically. Malfoy shrugged. “Look, I just wanna make this easier for you. We have to pretend to be friends for a couple of hours a day, and it’ll help us get through rooming together.”

“There’s no way you’re _that_ good at lying. We’d never make it believable enough.”

Suddenly, an idea popped into Harry’s head. He remembered something Hermione told him about reverse psychology. “You know what, you’re right. You’re probably not up for the challenge anyway.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, it’s ingrained in you to be a git. You couldn’t do it.”

Malfoy scoffed. “I could if I wanted to… but I don’t.”

“Seems like you’re making excuses.”

“I’m not!” Malfoy groaned. “Fine, I’ll do it. On one condition.”

Harry smirked. “Name it.”

“We make it a bet. Whoever gets caught first owes the other fifty galleons.”

“Deal.” Harry held out his hand to the other boy. Malfoy looked at it for a moment before reaching out hesitantly. They shook on it.

“Now get out of here, Potter. I don’t want to spend more time with you than necessary.”

Harry made no move to get up. “I was thinking you could come sit with me, Ron, and ‘Mione. I heard the eighth years are getting their own table. We could take the same carriage and sit together at the feast,” he proposed.

“I’m not going to be trapped in a compartment with Weasley and Granger for nine hours. I can barely stand to be in here with you now.”

“Erm, okay,” Harry said. “How about we meet you here. That way you don’t have to be with us the whole time, but people still see us hanging out.” Malfoy didn’t speak. He just folded his arms across his chest and stuck his chin in the air.

Harry sighed. “Look, if we’re going to pretend to be friends, you’re going to have to get along with _my_ friends. Just like I’m going to have to get along with yours.” They were both quiet for a moment. “Where are Pansy and Blaise anyway?”

“Pansy is Apparating into Hogsmeade,” Malfoy answered. “And Blaise is getting a private tutor then taking his NEWTs with us in the summer.”

Harry nodded at that. Another awkward silence settled among them. “So… what do you say?”

Malfoy leaned back in his seat. “Alright, fine. Now go away.”

Harry spent the rest of the train ride with Ron and Hermione, talking about school, and eating the candy that they bought from the trolley witch. He was so lost in the nostalgia that he almost forgot about Malfoy.

Harry was about to get off the train when Hermione reminded him. “I thought we had to meet Malfoy.”

Harry groaned and about-faced. When he reach the back of the train, he found Malfoy asleep in his Slytherin robes. He looked strangely serene in a way Harry had never seen him before. He turned to his friends then walked in and gently shook him awake.

“Malfoy?”

The boy cracked an eye open and scoffed. “Get your hand off of me, Potter,” he grumbled sleepily.

“You’re gonna ruin this before it even starts.”

“Yeah, well, there’s no one around now, is there?” Malfoy stood up and straightened out his robes before stepping out of the compartment. “Granger,” he greeted. “Weasley.”

They all walked off the train and headed towards the carriages where they caught the last one of the day. There was no one around anymore to see them, so Malfoy was silent for the whole ride.

The smell of food hit them as soon as they walked into the entrance hall. Harry’s stomach gave a little rumble, his mouth started watering. He made to enter the Great Hall, when he noticed that Malfoy was no longer beside him. The other boy was still hanging around the door that led outside the school. At first glance, Harry couldn’t figure out what was wrong. He then spotted Malfoy’s chest moving up and down rapidly.

_He’s hyperventilating._  

Harry was no stranger to a panic attack. Neither were Ron or Hermione, which is why they didn’t question Harry when he told them to going inside without him.

Malfoy had his arm tightly wrapped around himself, like he might fall apart at any moment. His eyes were trained on the floor as he tried to get his breathing in check. Harry walked up to him, but kept a safe distance.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked quietly.

“Crowds,” Malfoy answered. Harry was shocked at the honest answer. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’ve never seen anyone have a breakdown before.”

“I’ve never seen _you_ have a breakdown.”

“Yes, you have.”

“When did I-” Harry cut short in the middle of his sentence as he remembered sixth year. That day in the bathroom where he was stupid enough to use a spell that he didn’t know. He grimaced. Malfoy rolled his eyes and dropped his arms to his sides.

“Listen, Malfoy, I never actually apologized for-”

“Not now, Potter,” Malfoy said as he pushed past Harry. “You’ll make me lose my appetite.” Harry watched him incredulously. He wondered how someone could hide their emotions so well. Though, if anyone could do it, it would be Malfoy, what with growing up the heir to a pureblood family and all.

“Well,” Malfoy said, “are you coming?”

_Golden Boy befriends Death Eater?_

_The Chosen One himself was seen at the Returning Feast sat next to ex- Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, who had attacked Harry Potter only days before. The two were said to be conversing civilly and acting like they’d been friends for years. Wizards and witches alike are confused, as they know about the animosity between the boys._

_“They’d been at each other's throats for years!” Zacharias Smith, a hufflepuff seventh year states. “Always throwing taunts at each other in the hallway and during classes. It was strange to see them together, laughing it up like they’d always been mates.”_

_Rumors say that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy will be rooming together for the remainder of their time at Hogwarts. Perhaps they are trying to be civil as to not cause a ruckus, but this Daily Prophet reporter thinks there’s more to the story._


	4. Chapter 4

Harry couldn’t remember the last time he saw Malfoy genuinely smile. In fact, he wasn’t sure he ever even _saw_ him smile like that.

_It suits him,_ Harry thought to himself.

They were seen together almost everywhere. They sat together for meals, in class, in the library, and even seen playing a Seekers’ Match on the Quidditch pitch. After about a month, people got used to it. They stopped doing double takes whenever they saw the boys laughing at each others’ jokes or passing notes in class.

They still kept up their usual repartee, throwing insults at each other whenever there was an opening, but it was the harmless, friendly kind of insult. The ones you say, but don’t really mean. The pretending slowly became a part of their lives to the point where they were even talking in the privacy of their shared dorm.

The first night they were back was fairly quiet. Malfoy wiped off his fake, yet convincing, smile as fast as he’d put it on. He strode passed Harry and ignored him for the whole night. That was the routine for a while. They’d act inseparable for the better part of the day then, as soon as the door to their room was closed, all communication ceased.

Until, one day, a pack of younger Gryffindors stumbled upon them on their way to class. They formed a wall, so that only one person could slip through them at a time, then closed it off once Harry had passed.

“Well, if it isn’t Malfoy the Death Eater,” one of them said.

Harry sighed. Surprisingly, no one had tried to bother Malfoy yet this year. Harry almost forgot why they were pretending to be friends in the first place. “Hey, just leave him alone, guys, we’re trying to get to class.”

“Sorry, Harry, but I don’t buy this whole ‘friendship’ thing,” he said, using air quotes on the word friendship. “Why would you ever be friends with scum like him?”

“Because he’s changed,” Harry said. “Now leave him alone.”

The Gryffindor boy shook his head. “I think we need to teach him a lesson first.”

Harry didn’t know how Malfoy looked so calm in that situation. He was surrounded by people who wanted to hurt him, outnumbered, and he hadn’t even drawn his wand. He just stood there, arms folded across his chest.

Harry rolled his eyes. He really didn’t want to get into a fight but, at the same time, he didn’t want Malfoy to get hurt. Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at the boy who had first spoken. “ _Petrificus Totalus_!” he shouted.

The boy fell to the floor. The rest of his group looked shocked. They stepped aside to let Malfoy pass. Him and Harry walked the rest of the way to class without so much as a backwards glance.

Later, after dinner when they were back in their room, Harry didn’t expect there to be much talking. Though when Malfoy came out of the bathroom that night, he stopped in front of Harry’s bed. He looked like he was debating whether or not to say something.

Malfoy drew in a breath. “Thank you,” he said in a small voice. “For earlier.”

“You mean when I hexed that guy for you?”

“Yes, Potter,” Malfoy said. “What else would I be talking about?”

Harry smiled sheepishly. “Right. I’m surprised you didn’t hex him yourself.”

“I would have if I wasn’t on probation.”

“Right,” Harry said. “How does that probation thing work anyway? If you mess up, do they just cart you off to Azkaban?”

“I get three strikes,” Malfoy explained.

“Does the severity of the mess up matter? Like, let’s say you killed someone. Would that count as a strike or…”

Malfoy shook his head, as if he couldn’t believe the idiocy that was spilling out of Harry’s mouth. “Have you always been this daft?” he asked.

Harry grinned cheekily at the other boy. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“No, it wouldn’t count as a strike. They’d arrest me, you dumb ass.”

“Sounds stellar,” Harry said sarcastically.

“Stellar?”

Harry shrugged. “Yeah, stellar.”

“Who the bloody hell says stellar anymore?”

“Stellar people.”

Malfoy huffed. He rolled his eyes. “Then you definitely have no business saying it.” Malfoy smirked at the offence that appeared of Harry’s face. He climbed into bed and switched off the lamp on his bedside table. “Good night, Potter.”

Harry turned his light off as well, feeling something stir in his chest. “G’night.”

_Hugs, Hexes, and… Harry Potter?_

_Is Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, corrupting our Golden Boy? Thursday afternoon, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, an altercation took place. The Boy Who Lived hexed a fellow Gryffindor student as they were walking down the halls._

_Sources say that Draco Malfoy was present at the time. Perhaps he used the Imperius Curse on our very own Harry Potter. It would certainly explain their chummy behavior. Many people are outraged and demand a Ministry investigation. Minister of Magic, Kingsely Shacklebolt has refused to comment on the matter and there has been no word from the head of the Auror department._

_All that’s left to be said, folks, is that someone stop Malfoy before it’s too late._


	5. Chapter 5

They were brewing a rather messy potion in class that day. Despite the fact that everyone in the class was either a prodigy or paired up with a prodigy, almost all of them botched it up. A few even exploded all over the place. Somehow, tiny flecks of the potion ended up in Malfoy’s hair. Harry reached up to brush them away. Malfoy tensed at the touch, but didn’t resist.

“Well, I didn’t expect you to get it on the first try,” Slughorn said. “We shall attempt it again tomorrow. Make sure to clean your station before you leave.”

The students casted half-hearted cleaning spells which barely made a dent in the mess. They all slung their bags over their shoulders and left. Ron and Hermione went ahead, knowing by now that Harry wouldn’t leave until Malfoy did. Slughorn looked at the room and sighed.

“I can clean it up, Professor,” Malfoy said.

“That’s not necessary, Mr. Malfoy.”

“I don’t mind. It’s the end of the day and I know you have papers to grade. Besides, my mother taught me advanced cleaning spells, so it won’t take that long.”

The professor eyed him wearily. “Well, alright… if you’re sure.” He gathered up his things and took one last look at the boy, giving him a chance to change his mind, before leaving the classroom.

Harry watched as Malfoy rolled up his sleeves and pulled out his wand. “You’re doing it again,” the blond boy said.

“Doing what?”

“Staring.”

Harry felt his face heat up. “Just surprised, is all.”

Malfoy sighed in annoyance. “If you’re not going to leave, you may as well help.”

“I don’t know your mother’s spells.”

“There are no spells. I just said that so he wouldn’t feel bad,” Malfoy said nonchalantly, his back turned as he gathered up the cauldrons. Harry smiled to himself. They worked in silence, barely even looking at each other until the room was clean.

Once they were done, they headed for the door in the same silence. It was broken only when the door wouldn’t budge. Harry tried to cast an _alohomora_ on it to no avail. Malfoy used a variety of more advanced opening spells, but the door remained shut. He swore under his breath.

“I’ll send a patronus to ‘Mione. She might know what to do.” Harry wordlessly, and almost casually, conjured it. He turned to see Malfoy looking at him in awe.

“What?” Harry asked.

“I… I didn’t know you could cast a nonverbal patronus.”

Harry smirked. “Impressed?”

At that, Malfoy’s astonishment quickly dropped from his face. “Piss off, Potter.”

Silence.

“Why did you offer to help?” Harry asked.

Malfoy turned to set his stuff down. They’d already put all the stools up on the desks, so he sat on the floor. Harry sat down in front of him. They were quiet again. The conversation aspect of their fake friendship, though Harry didn’t consider it to be fake anymore, was fairly new.

“Atonement,” Malfoy answered truthfully after a while. “Guilt... the people my parents worked for- the people _I_ worked for,” He scratched his left forearm. “destroyed the school.” He didn’t elaborate any further, but Harry understood. 

“Really?”

“What, why did you think I was doing it?”

Harry shrugged. He didn’t want to say.

Malfoy sighed. “You thought I was just  trying to get on Slughorn’s good side.”

Harry shrugged again.

“It’s okay. I’m used to it.”

The statement sent a pang through Harry’s heart. “You shouldn’t be though,” he said more vehemently than he meant to. Malfoy looked at him strangely. “I mean, because you’ve changed, you know? You’re actually, like, nice and stuff now.”

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Er, complimenting you?”

“Why?”

“Because we’re… friends?”

Malfoy paused for a moment. “Are we?”

“I… I thought we were. I mean…” Before Harry could articulate the rest of his sentence, the door burst open. Headmistress McGonagall was standing there, wand lowering, with Hermione poking out from behind her.

“You alright, Harry?” Hermione asked. When Harry nodded, she turned to Malfoy. “And you?”

Malfoy looked surprised at being addressed. It took him a moment to finally speak. His voice was soft with poorly concealed shock. “I’m fine.”

_{Speech given by the headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva McGonagall, on the seventeenth of December 1998}_

_“Yesterday, one of our fellow students trapped two eighth years in a classroom due to a Daily Prophet article that was published a week before. While this may seem like a harmless prank, it is not the first conflict that has arisen against Slytherin house._

_Let me make one thing clear: you are not to take matters into your own hands. Prejudice clouds your judgement as it has so many people before. The Death Eaters formed because of prejudice. Slytherins were pushed to Voldemort’s side because of prejudice. We cannot repeat the same mistakes as our predecessors._

_Inter-house friendships should not be punished. Though the school board does not agree with me when I suggested we get rid of the houses all together, our Hogwarts houses should not be something that divides us. It should be something that celebrates our differences while still bringing us together as the student body of this fine institution.”_


	6. Chapter 6

After McGonagall’s speech, everyone pretty much left Malfoy alone. There was the rare, occasional glare sent his way, but those were quickly combated by Harry who returned the glares and told the students to move along.

They never revisited the topic of their friendship after that fateful day in the Potions classroom. Though Harry assumed that Draco saw them as proper mates. They were even on a first name basis.

The day after Christmas, Hermione announced that there would be a New Years party for all the eighth years. Hermione was now head of the Inter-House Task Force that Professor McGonagall set up before the holidays.

“Even though we’re of legal age to drink, there will be no alcohol,” Hermione said. Pansy, who was standing behind her, shook her head. Harry knew someone would manage to sneak in Firewhiskey anyway. “This is still a school event,” she went on. Pansy rolled her eyes and put a finger gun up to her temple. Everyone stifled a laugh.

Soon, the party was among them. Despite Hermione’s efforts, there was an assortment of liquor being passed around. Harry threw back a couple of shots with Ron, then with Draco once he’d convinced him.

Harry had never seen Draco anything other than sober until that night. It was a sight to take in. The boy loosened his tie and ran his hands through his hair, slowly making it stick out in every direction. His laugh was loud and genuine, unlike the small chuckles he’d let out in the past.

And Harry couldn’t help but stare.

At some point, the music switch from The Weird Sisters to Queen and The Beatles. Harry remembered hearing those songs play on the radio for a millisecond before the Dursleys changed the station. They didn’t like rock music; thought it was too loud. Though Harry sneakily listened to the songs through his neighbor’s window or on the rare occasion that the Dursleys left him home alone.

The first notes of _Don’t Stop Me Now_ blasted out and Harry looked over to Draco. He was standing awkwardly at the side of the crowd. Harry walked up to him.

“You _have_ to dance to this song!” he shouted so that Draco could hear him over the music.

“As I’ve told you before, Potter, I don’t dance.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t start,” Harry said. Just then, Cho Chang appeared next to them. Harry waved her over. “Cho, tell Draco that he has to dance to this song.”

“You really do! You can’t just _not_ dance to a Queen song,” she said.

“Watch me,” Draco bit back.

“Come on, Draco! You just gotta relax and move around,” Harry said. “Look, it’s easy.” He put his hands on Draco’s hips. The other boy immediately tensed up. “Okay, that’s the opposite of what I said.”

Draco pushed Harry’s hands away. “I never said that I _can’t_ dance. I said that I _don’t_ dance.”

“What if we put on some classical music, eh? I hear purebloods get formal dancing lessons when they’re young,” Harry teased.

Cho giggled. Draco rolled his eyes fondly. “Fuck off, Potter,” he said, though there was no malice in his voice. Harry flashed him a smile.

They danced for a while. Well, Harry and Cho danced. Draco just awkwardly bobbed to the music while nursing a cup of rum and coke.  

As the clock drew closer and closer to midnight, Harry’s tipsy brain came up with a brilliant way to mess with the reporters over at the Daily Prophet. He leaned in and whispered into Cho’s ear. “Wanna kiss at midnight?” he asked, then explained his intentions so she wouldn’t get the wrong idea. She agreed.

Harry looked over at Draco and smiled lightly. He pulled the other boy to the side for a moment. “You feeling alright? I probably should’ve asked earlier, but I sort of forgot about your crowd thing,” Harry said.

Draco held up his drink and pointed at it. “Does wonders for the nerves.” He smiled into his cup. “Thanks for asking though.”

They stared at each other for a moment. Draco bit his lip. “Hey,” he started. “Do you-”

At that exact moment, everyone started counting down. Harry held up a hand. “Hold that thought.”

He walked over to Cho, shouting out the numbers as he went. She smiled when she saw him. “Three, two, one! Happy New Year!” everyone shouted. Harry smirked and grabbed Cho’s face, pulling her in for a messy snog. He heard whooping all around him. No doubt this would be in the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. Harry laughed to himself thinking about what they would write.

They broke apart after a while and cackled to themselves before Harry turned to look for Draco, but he was nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no Daily Prophet report for this chapter because its only the first half. It goes hand in hand with the next chapter, I just wanted to break it up.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry walked around the whole room twice, trying to get a glimpse of white-blond hair, though he couldn’t find Draco anywhere. As he was about to slip up to his room, Hermione stopped him.

“Going up to bed?” she asked. “Where’s Malfoy?”

“Dunno,” Harry said distractedly.

“Okay, well, can you help with clean up in the morning?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure, Hermione.” Though Harry wasn’t really listening, his mind set on finding his friend.

Hermione watched him intently. “Oh, go on. Go find him.” Harry smiled at her sheepishly and ran up the stairs. “Try and drag Malfoy into the clean up!” she called after him.

Harry started throwing things out of the trunk at the foot of his bed to get to the Marauder’s Map. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” he muttered quickly. Harry spread the whole map out on the floor so he could find Draco more efficiently. He found his name quickly. The little footsteps were pacing the astronomy tower.

“Mischief managed.” With a flick of his wand, Harry closed the map and placed everything back in his trunk. Once it snapped shut, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and ran out the door.

He couldn’t remember exactly how he’d gotten up to the astronomy tower after he left their dorm. One second he was walking out of the common room and the next he was stood behind Draco. Harry stared for a moment as the other boy looked up at the stars. Draco looked completely sober other than the fact that he was swaying a little. Harry wondered how he could manage that after drinking as much as he did.

He took off his invisibility cloak and cleared his throat as to not startle the other boy. Draco jumped anyway.

“Oh, it’s you,” he said.

“You okay?” Harry asked. “You kinda disappeared on me back there.”

Draco didn’t answer. He continued to look up at the night sky. “I used to go out into my backyard when I was little and just lie in the grass; make up my own constellations. There’s barely any light pollution out there. You can see them just like this.” His voice was soft, almost a whisper. Harry felt a weight pressing on his chest.

Draco turned to face him. “Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be some anonymous person in the world?”

“I’m not quite sure what you mean,” Harry said.

“Like, if you weren’t the Chosen One and I wasn’t a Death Eater. If we were just two people who could, I dunno, do what ever we wanted. Be whoever we wanted to be.” Draco paused for a moment. “Like whoever we wanted to like.”

“What’s stopping you? I’m sure you’d have no trouble getting a date.”

Draco gave him a look, though Harry wasn’t sure what it meant. “I was a Death Eater.” He took a deep breath. “Even if I wasn’t, I… I couldn’t…”

“I don’t understand.”

Draco let out an annoyed sigh. “Even if I wasn’t a Death Eater, I wouldn’t be able to date who I wanted to,” he said a little forcefully. Harry scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. “Oh, for Merlin’s sake, Potter. Are you always this thick?”

“Er-” Harry started, but was cut off by Draco’s lips on his. He froze for a moment, feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest, before kissing back. His mind was completely blank; he was moving purely on instinct. Harry brought his hands up to Draco’s neck, pulling him closer, breathing him in.

Draco pulled back abruptly. “Sorry,” he said as he backed away. “I- I’m sorry. So sorry.” Harry tried to say something, but the words got stuck in his throat. Draco left quickly. Harry stood there, still feeling the weight of Draco’s lips.

The thought that Draco was a good kisser popped into his head. _I liked it._ Harry took a deep breath. It scared him. It really, really scared him.

_The Golden Boy’s Mystery Girl_

_Harry Potter, the boy who lived, has been doing a lot more than studying in his last year at Hogwarts. All the students that returned to the school to make up their seventh year had thrown a New Years Eve party the other night._

_One source, who would like to remain anonymous, said that Harry Potter spent the whole night dancing with Cho Chang. They even snogged at midnight. “They used to date in their fifth year,” the person said. “Though the last time they went on a date, she walked out crying.”_

_Are Harry Potter and Cho Chang getting back together? No doubt Ginny Weasley, his ex-girlfriend, is taking the news hard. How will this new relationship turn out? Will it end it tears once more? Only time will tell._


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since the Daily Prophet article dropped, Draco had been avoiding Harry. He wouldn’t come to the Great Hall during meal times or come to their dorm at night. Harry suspected he found a way to stay with Pansy who somehow convinced McGonagall to give her a room all to herself.

They’d been keeping up their ruse during classes though it wasn’t what it used to be. After the kiss on the astronomy tower, Draco only made polite conversation with Harry, giving him forced smiles and thoughts about the weather. Once class was over, Draco would be the first out the door.

Harry needed to find a way to talk to him. That kiss had been running around his head ever since it happened. It came as a surprise when he found himself wanting to kiss Draco again. Did that make him gay? He’d been attracted to girls in the past, but now he was attracted to a boy. Not just any boy either. He was attracted to Draco Malfoy.

“Harry,” Hermione called, waving a hand in front of his face. “What’s going on with you? You seem so distracted lately.”

Ron agreed. “Yeah, mate, you alright?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “Yeah, I- I’m fine.” He put on his most convincing smile. Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance. “Look, really, I’m okay.” Harry stood up. “I think I need to take a walk. Clear my head,” he stated and walked out of the common room without waiting for his friends to respond.

The hallways were deserted as it was past curfew. Harry didn’t bother bringing his invisibility cloak. He didn’t care if he got detention. It would be a welcome reprieve from thinking about the kiss. Harry tugged at his hair in frustration. Why wouldn’t Draco just talk to him?

As if on cue, the blond boy walked around the corner. He had his nose stuck in a book. Harry took one look around before he made a choice. Once Draco was close enough, Harry grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a broom cupboard.

“What are you doing, Potter?” Draco asked, eyes wide with fright. Harry said nothing. He pushed Draco up against a wall, knocking over some brooms, and kissed him feverishly. A sound escaped from the back of Draco’s throat. Harry pulled away.

They looked into each others’ eyes for a moment before Draco dropped his book to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck and kissed him again. Harry felt a warmth pool in his stomach. As he ran his hands through Draco’s hair, he wondered why he felt he’d accomplished something he’d been wanting to do for a long time. He pulled the other boy closer, curling into the kiss then moving down to his jaw.

“Wait, wait, Harry,” Draco said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Harry stopped. “Was that not okay?” he asked.

“It was more than okay,” he said, not taking his eyes off of Harry’s lips. “Though we probably shouldn’t do _that_ in here.”

Harry bit his lip. He felt his face heat up. “Right, yeah.” Harry suddenly remembered why he pulled Draco into the cupboard in the first place. “Why have you been avoiding me?” he blurted out.

The grin on Draco’s face fell. “I was, er, embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed?”

“I just kissed you without thinking. I mean, I was drunk and you’d just kissed Cho and I…” He took a breath. “I was jealous.”

Harry tried to suppress a smile.

Draco scoffed. “Don’t make fun, Potter.”

“I’m not, I swear.” Harry leaned in and kissed him softly. “Do you want to head back up to our dorm?”

“Yeah?”

Harry nodded.

Draco licked his lips. “Okay.”

_Hickeys and Harry Potter_

_Does Harry Potter have a new mystery girl? He hasn’t been spotted around the school with Cho Chang, the girl his kissed at the New Years Party, nor any girl other than his best friend Hermione Granger. Who is this witch he wants to hide from the world?_

_Harry Potter was seen around the castle with some damning evidence (see page 12) that he is, in fact, seeing someone. His roommate and former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, refused to comment when we approached him that weekend in Hogsmeade. No one else has any information on who is playing with our Golden Boy._

_Is this the start of a serious relationship or just a one time romp in the hay? All will hopefully be revealed soon._


	9. Chapter 9

When Harry woke up the next morning, he found Draco already fully dressed for the day and fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror. Draco could see Harry’s bed in the reflection. He turned around when he saw Harry staring.

“Good morning,” he greeted, a smile forming on his face.

Harry smiled back. “Morning,” he said groggily. They regarded each other for a moment before Harry spoke again. “Listen, about last night-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Draco cut him off. “I get it was just a spur of the moment thing.”

Harry rubbed a hand over his eyes. “The thing in the cupboard was… but what happened after wasn’t.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah…” Harry scratched the back of his neck. “Look, that kiss almost ruined us and I don’t wanna lose you as a friend… but I also wanna keep doing this.”

Draco stayed quiet. The look on his face was inscrutable.

“Nothing has to change. It could just be a casual thing.” Harry looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs.

“Yeah, that’s- that’d be good,” Draco said.

Harry looked up so quickly, he felt his neck creek. “Yeah?”

Draco nodded. “I’m going to be late,” he said after a while.

“We slept through breakfast?” Harry asked.

“Yeah.”

Harry didn’t understand why it was so awkward between them. Last night, after everything happened, they spoke like it was the most natural thing in the world. Draco in Harry’s arms talking about anything and everything. What was it about the morning light that changed things?

Draco lingered by the door. He looked like he was debating something. “You can kiss me goodbye, you know,” Harry teased, hoping to lighten the mood. “You’ve certainly done more than that.”

The other boy rolled his eyes as he leaned down to kiss him. Harry pulled him down, making him lose his balance a little.

Draco pulled back. “You know I can’t be late,” he said. “My parole-”

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry waved him off. He leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Go on then. I’ll see you in Charms.”

Draco gave him a grateful smile and he was off.

Harry flopped back onto the bed, _Draco’s bed_ , once the door closed. He took in the scent. Cedar. Harry smiled to himself.

He wondered how he ever thought he was straight. After last night, it was certain that he wasn’t. Though he didn't know for sure what he was. Maybe he was only sexually attracted to boys. Was that a thing? He definitely had no romantic feels towards Draco, at least he was pretty sure he didn’t. He didn’t feel the same monster in his stomach like he did with Ginny or the nerves that he felt with Cho. It all felt so natural in a way he thought could only happen when being with a friend.

Harry took a deep breath and got up to take a shower.

The day passed in a blur. After everyone had eaten dinner, Ron suggested that all the eighth years should have an impromptu Quidditch match. Harry begged Draco to come. “It’ll be just like old times,” he said. Reluctantly, Draco agreed and allowed Harry to drag him down to the pitch.

It was the first time any of them had played Quidditch since the war. Harry whooped as the cold air of the night rushed through his hair. Though he couldn’t quite focus on the game. Not with Draco’s face all flushed from the winter breeze. Not with Draco’s hair mussed up like that. All of it reminded Harry too much of what they’d been doing twenty-four hours previous. Draco’s face flushed from exertion instead of wind; his hair messed up because Harry couldn’t stop running his hands through it.

He was lost in thought when he saw the other man dive. Harry tried to catch up, but it was too late. Draco caught the snitch. His whole team cheered. Harry smiled at him.

“Congrats,” he told Draco once he was close enough.

“I finally beat you, Potter.”

Harry laughed softly. He looked around to make sure no one was within earshot. “I would’ve caught it if you weren’t so bloody distracting.”

“Just one of my many talents,” Draco teased.

Harry felt his stomach lurch. “We should, er, probably go change.”

At that point, people were already trickling out of the locker room. When they finally got inside, only one or two people remained. Harry and Draco started getting dressed in silence, both their breathing rapid and ragged, until the last person walked out the door.

Harry grabbed Draco by his bare shoulders and kissed him hungirly. They broke apart, breathless. “You’re driving me crazy,” Harry whispered.

“That’s my job,” Draco said before kissing down the other boy’s neck.

“Why haven’t we been doing this instead of fighting?” Harry pulled Draco back up so their lips met again. “I feel like this is way more productive.”

Draco laughed at that. Harry got to his knees and planted a kiss just below Draco’s belly button as he began to take off Draco’s jeans. He pulled them down and was about to take off his boxers as well when he heard the door to the locker room open.

“Harry?” they heard Ron’s voice echo.

Both boys jumped apart. Draco got so startled that he hit himself against the lockers. He quickly got dressed, buttoning up his shirt at lightning speed.

Ron came around the corner. “You okay? I heard a bang.”

Draco’s face turned red. He looked incapable of speech.

“We were just… fighting,” Harry said. “Yup. That’s what was happening. I got mad and pushed him into the wall.”

Ron’s eyes flitted in between them sceptically. “With your shirt open?”

Harry looked down at his unbuttoned shirt. In his panic, he’d forgotten to close it. He looked back up at Ron. “Yes?” he answered, his voice betraying him.

Draco sighed. “I don’t have time for this,” he said cooly and pushed past Ron.

Ron watched him walk away. “What an arsehole. How do you put up with him?” he asked.

“Every day’s a struggle.”

_Friends or Foes?_

_Since the start of the school year, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been inseparable. Is it all falling apart? Sources report that the boys have been more distant than they used to be. They have still been spotted around the castle together, but have been reported to give each other cold looks. However, recently, their friendship has rekindled. Some of the students have theories as to why this may be._

_“I think Malfoy has slipped him a potion,” one of the students stated. “There’s no way Harry Potter would ever willingly be friends with someone like Malfoy.”_

_Another student suggested that the two boys might’ve just had a row and made up. Though it wouldn’t be above a Death Eater to use a potion to get what he wants. Once again, the Ministry refused to look into it. Stay alert, everyone. There’s no telling what will happen to our Golden Boy._


	10. Chapter 10

It was a couple of days after the incident in the locker room. Harry spoke to Draco about it after the fact since he seemed a little startled, but the boy found the whole situation hilarious. “How is Weasley so dense?” he asked. Harry laughed along with it too, but then the prospect of having to tell his friends popped up into his mind.

It scared him. He didn’t know how they’d react considering they never spoke about these kinds of things. No one else in their school was gay (though Draco has a theory that Dean and Seamus were getting it on) so he had no way to gauge their opinions on the subject without bringing it up himself. He knew Hermione would see right through that.

Harry didn’t even know what to call himself. He was definitely attracted to girls, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he’d always been attracted to boys. Cedric, Bill, Krum. He couldn’t recall ever hearing about someone who was attracted to both.

Every time he started thinking about it, Draco would sense his mood shift and do anything to divert his attention. When it first happened the other boy asked if everything was okay. Harry lied, not wanting to put this burden on him. Eventually Draco stopped asking.

One Saturday morning, Harry got into one of his moods again, so Draco kissed him softly. Harry felt his heart give a small tug before running his fingers though Draco’s hair, his mind blissfully blank. All his attention was on the boy gently pushing him down onto the bed.

It was the perfect distraction from everything.

The door banged open. Harry instinctively pushed Draco off of him. Draco landed on the floor with a resounding thud and groaned in pain.

“Sorry,” Harry said as the other boy glared at him.

“Well,” Hermione began. Harry looked at her. To his surprise, she looked rather pleased with herself. “I see you two have found a way to keep warm for the winter.”

Harry stared at her for a moment in disbelief before regaining his ability to speak. “Y- you’re not surprised?”

“Nope. I always thought it was rather inevitable.”

“So- so you knew I wasn’t straight?” Harry didn’t have a clue what was going on.

“Well, it’s not like you were being subtle. You’re very obviously bi,” she said.

“I’m what?”

“Bisexual.” Harry blinked at her in confusion. “Oh, are you not there yet? Did I skip ahead?”

“I…” he trailed off and shot Draco a panicked look.

“Wait a minute, did you say that you saw this coming?” Draco asked from the floor.

Hermione nodded. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Harry, who was now sitting upright, offered Draco a hand. It was silent for a while before Hermione spoke. “Have you told anyone?”

Both boys shook their heads.

“Are you going to?”

“We don’t even know what this is, Hermione,” Harry said meekly. “We don’t know how…”

“How people will take it,” Draco finished.

“Besides, we’re just friends. Telling people will only complicate things,” Harry added.

Hermione watched them for a moment. Then, she pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh. She mumbled something under her breath.

“What?” Harry asked.

“Nothing,” she said. “I came for the book you borrowed. I need it back.”

“Right, yeah.” Harry grabbed it off his desk and handed it to her.

She thanked him, opening the door. “Don’t be an idiot about this,” she told him then shot Draco a look that Harry couldn’t quite decipher.

Once she was gone, he turned to face the other boy. “It’s actually a relief she knows now.” Silence. “Does Pansy know?”

Draco wouldn’t meet his eye. “I told her about New Years, but she doesn’t know the rest.”

“Do you want to tell her?”

“I- I don’t know. I don’t like keeping stuff from her.”

Harry nodded. He sat down next to Draco and pulled him into a short kiss. “Do you think we should stop this?” Harry asked. He was giving him an out. If it was too much for him, he could walk away. Harry wanted to be certain that Draco wanted this as much as he did.

“Why? Do you want to stop?”

“Not in the slightest,” Harry said. “I just don’t want you to stress, is all.”

Draco let out a laugh. “Please, this is the least stressed I’ve felt in years,” he said. “I’m fine, Potter.” He paused. “Though, you don’t seem to be. What’s been going on with you?”

Harry sighed. “I’ve just been trying to figure myself out, really. Before you kissed me, I thought I only liked girls, but then I started thinking about it and realized that that’s not true.”

“Am I just that good at kissing?” Draco asked cheekily.

Harry pushed him playfully. “Shut up, you wanker.” They grinned at each other. “I guess you just opened my eyes. It turns out I’ve been repressing my gay urges for years now.”

Draco laughed at the phrasing. “Gay urges?”

“Yeah. I can’t stop fancying Weasley’s apparently.”

Draco scrunched up his nose in disgust.

“You wouldn’t be doing that if you’ve seen Bill. He’s so cool.”

“Then go shag him,” Draco said, unable to hide his jealousy.

Harry planted a kiss on his cheek. “Why would I do that when I’ve got you?”

_{Ministry of Magic DMLE memo}_

_Any and all investigation will be done by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There will be no self investigation into causes not deemed dangerous by the Ministry. Therefore, all illegal actions performed under the pretense of “worry” or “fear” will be prosecuted accordingly. Please be assured that our top Aurors are required to go through extra training due to the initiatives implemented after the war. If they declare a situation safe, it is safe._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no daily prophet article at the end of this one bc the next article goes hand in hand with this and the next chapter

It took Harry a long couple of hours to decide that he had to tell Ron about this right away. He didn’t like that one of his friends was left in the dark about what was going on. Even though he could practically hear Ron’s reaction in his head about him being with Draco, he knew his best friend wouldn’t turn away from him just because he was bisexual.

Though, a tiny bit of doubt grew in his mind as he approached Ron after dinner (he felt Ron would be easier to manage after a meal.)

_He grew up in a pureblood family, what if they don’t like gay people? Are gay people seen the same by wizards as they are by muggles? Come to think of it, none of the wizards I’ve met are very religious,_ he thought to himself.

“Hey,” Ron greeted. “Are you okay?” he asked when he saw the look on Harry’s face.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I… I’m okay. I just… I need to tell you something.”

“What did you do?” Ron asked immediately. “Do you need help hiding a body? Preferably Malfoy’s,” he joked.

Harry laughed nervously. “Actually, this _is_ kind of about Draco. Well, at least the second part is. Or maybe he’s the first part? No, no I’ve always been the first part, he just brought it to my attention-”

“Get on with it, Harry,” Ron said.

“Right, yes.” Harry took a deep breath and tried to steady his hands. “I’m bi.”

Ron stayed quiet for a moment then smirked. “Bi what?”

Harry side-eyed him. “Sexual.”

“Does that come with one owl or is it too heavy?”

It took Harry a few seconds to understand the joke, but when he did, he threw his head back in laughter.

“Get it? Like ‘buy’?”

“Yeah,” Harry choked out as he tried to calm himself. “I got it.”

“But you know I’d never stop being friends with you because of that, right? I don’t care who you fall in love with. You’re still you.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks, Ron. Though, you actually might hate me for this next part.”

“You mean the part where you tell me you’re seeing Malfoy?”

Harry was taken aback. “Ye- yeah. How did you know?”

“I guessed from what you said, about him being the second thing,” Ron said. He fiddled with his fingers. “I still don’t like him… but at least he’s tolerable now.

Harry let out a relieved breath and let his shoulders relax.

“If he makes you happy, I can learn to live with it.”

“Thanks.”

Ron grinned at him. “So… what other blokes have you fancied?”

Harry laughed. “Is this your way of asking if I ever fancied you?”

Ron shrugged and looked away nonchalantly.

Harry shook his head in amusement. “I never fancied you, Ron, but…” he trailed off.

“But what?”

“I did fancy Bill for a time.”

“You _what_?”

Harry grinned in amusement. “Now that I think about it, George is kind of cute.”

A noise of disbelief dislodged itself from Ron’s throat.

“Relax, I’m taking the piss,” Harry said. “About George. Not about Bill.”

Ron stood up and muttered “Merlin’s beard, I have to process this” under his breath as Harry’s laughter echoed through the common room.


	12. Chapter 12

“Today we will be brewing Amortentia,” Slughorn announced. “I’ve gotten permission from the Headmistress and I will be keeping a close eye to make sure none of you slip it out of this classroom. Now pair up.”

Harry immediately headed for Draco’s table in the back of the room. Usually, at the beginning of class, he chats with Ron and Hermione, but as soon as they’re told to partner up he sidles up next to Draco.

He didn’t know when it started. In the past, he’d just partner up with the other Hufflepuff in the class. Though after they’d properly hooked up for the first time, it didn’t feel right to partner up with anyone else. Draco gave him a cool look and they fell into their regular routine. Harry would look up the instructions in the textbook while the other boy got all the ingredients. They worked in silence for a while, glimpsing at each other then quickly looking away.

Draco did most of the work. Without the Half-Blood Prince’s suggestions, Harry was quite mediocre at Potions, much to Slughorn’s dismay. All he did was cut up ingredients or read out some of the steps again to make sure they were doing it right. Occasionally, Draco would quip at him. “They’re supposed to be perfect cubes, Potter.” or “You have to skin it before cutting it up.” Harry was surprised to find he didn’t mind being ordered around. It was less for him to muck up anyway.

Once they were done, Harry watched Draco inhale the fumes to make sure they’d gotten it right. It was a sight to see. Sweat dripping from his brow, face red with heat. His eyes darted toward Harry then quickly away before he stood up straight and wiped his forehead.

“Go on then,” Draco said. “What do you smell?”

Harry stood without hesitation and breathed in. The usual was there. Treacle tart and the woody smell of a broomstick handle. Harry didn’t know why he expected the flowery scent that usually came from Ginny to appear, but it didn’t. Instead, it was cologne. More specifically, the smell that usually came from the boy standing next to him.

“Well?” Draco said impatiently.

“Just broomsticks and treacle tart,” he said nervously. He didn’t know why it made him nervous. He wasn’t in love with Ginny, right? The potion smells like stuff that attracts you and he made his attraction to Draco fairly obvious. So, why was his heart running a marathon in his chest. He tried to divert his attention to something else. “What about you?” he asked.

“Apples, parchment, and…” he hesitated.

“And?”

“And nothing. I don’t know why I kept going.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

The bell rang and everyone bolted for the door. Harry took his time. He noticed Ron and Hermione standing there, waiting for him.

“I, er, I better go. See you later?”

Draco nodded.

“You alright, mate?” Ron asked once the three of them were out in the hallway. “You look a bit startled.”

“I’m fine,” Harry said.

“Did you and Malfoy have a tiff?”

Harry shook his head. “No, we-”

“If he did anything to hurt you,” Ron interrupted. “I think I can take him.”

Harry laughed at that. “No, no. I promise nothing happened,” he reassured him. “It’s just that, er…” he was embarrassed to say but he had to know his friends’ thoughts on the matter. “I smelled Draco in the Amortentia,” he said, more like a question.

Ron made a noise like he was offended. Hermione gave him a small chuckle. “I didn’t know you fancied him that bad, mate.”

“I don’t!” Harry said defensively. “It’s just attraction, yeah? Nothing about feelings or anything.”

Hermione whacked him in the arm with the books she was holding.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“You complete idiot, Harry Potter. Of course, it’s about feelings!” she exclaimed. “The official definition is about attraction, but you aren’t attracted to a broom handle, are you?”

“Unless you’re into that,” Ron added. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

“Why are you so adamant to ignore how you feel about him?”

Harry sighed. “Even if I did fancy him, it wouldn’t matter. It would just complicate things.”

“Wait,” Ron said, confused. “I thought you two were dating.” Harry shook his head. “So, what, it’s just like a friends with benefits thing?”

“Er, yeah. I guess.”

Ron tried not to laugh, but it escaped in small giggles nonetheless. “Oh, mate. You know I hate the bloke and it would thrill me if you didn’t actually like him, but you clearly do.”

“I don’t,” was the only counterargument Harry could come up with.

“You smelled him in your Amortentia,” Ron said as a student bumped into him. She muttered a quick apology before walking off. “Look,” he continued. “I just want you to be happy.”

Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I know.”

_The Bi Who Lived_

_Rumors of Harry Potter’s sexuality has been spreading like wildfire throughout the school. It started when someone overheard Harry Potter come out as bisexual to his best friend, Ron Weasley, earlier this week._

_It is said that he has feelings for a boy in his year. Who it is, we aren’t yet sure, but we heard from a reliable source that he’s got it bad for this mystery bloke._

_“I think he’s trying to deny it,” said an anonymous source. “But he says he smelled him in his Amortentia. That seems pretty clear cut to me.”_

_It may take a while to uncover the truth, but we might be closer than we think. There are eyes everywhere and one is sure to catch the answer soon._


	13. Chapter 13

“No one’s going to think you’re the guy,” Harry reassured him for the tenth time that evening. Draco was pacing around their shared dorm, tightly gripping the newest edition of the Daily Prophet.

“But what if they connect the dots,” he said. “I can’t. You know I can’t-”

“I know, Draco, but we can’t distance ourselves from each other. People will start hurting you again.”

As they talked, the fact that Harry smelt Draco in his amortentia was in the back of both of their minds. Harry was glad Draco hadn’t brought it up, but they’d have to talk about it eventually. Harry still didn’t think he had feelings for the man. He told himself that constantly, but it started to sound more and more like a lie.

He ignored the way his heart jumped when Draco laughed at his jokes. Or the way his stomach filled with butterflies when Draco kissed him softly before they headed out of the room. He pushed those thoughts away. 

“Why don’t we go into the common room to take our mind off things, yeah? It’s late. I’m pretty sure only Ron and Hermione are there,” Harry suggested.

“They hate me.”

“They don’t. If it means so much to you, let’s go get Pansy. She’ll even things out.”

Draco huffed. Harry stood and cupped Draco’s face in his hands, kissing him softly. “Please?”

The other boy rolled his eyes though his face softened. “Yes, alright.”

Harry smiled and they went to collect Pansy. She was more than happy to join them. Draco had previously told Harry that Pansy had gotten into the habit of isolating herself when left to her own devices, even though she thrived on social interaction.

They settled down next to the fire. Ron, Harry, and Hermione sitting side by side on the couch. Pansy and Draco taking the arm chairs.

Hermione smiled at them as they arrived. “We were just talking about you,” she said to Harry and Draco. “That armchair looks big enough for two.”

Harry laughed sarcastically. “Very funny, ‘Mione.”

“It took you two long enough to get together,” Pansy said. “I thought you two’d be all over each other at this point.”

Draco looked at her, confused. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Pansy smirked. “You know exactly what it means. You two were obsessed with each other for years.”

Draco scoffed in indignation. Harry sat up. “I don’t know about Draco, but I was definitely not obsessed with him.” Draco reached over and slapped him across the shoulder. “What was that for?”

“You’re supposed to me on my side!” he exclaimed. Hermione shushed him. It was pretty late and everyone was already in their dorms getting ready for bed. “You absolutely were obsessed with me,” he added.

“You really were, Harry,” Hermione said. Ron nodded in agreement.

“I was not!”

“Then what was sixth year all about?” Hermione asked, a smug smile on her face.

“I- well- I thought he was up to something!”

“There’s a line between investigating and being obsessed,” Ron said. “And you went miles beyond that line.”

“I…” Harry tried to come up with a retort, but he knew it was futile. He _was_ pretty obsessed with Draco now that he thought about it. So much so that he even considered missing a Quidditch match just to follow him around.

Draco was trying to stifle a laugh. “Oi!” Harry said. “It’s not funny.”

Draco smiled at him. “It’s kind of funny.”

“You’re one to talk,” Pansy said. “You sought him out all the time.”

Draco scoffed. “I did no such thing.”

“Oh, really? For the first five years you’ve known him, you’d go find him on the train just to antagonize him.”

“N- not the first year,” he muttered quietly, his face slowly turning pink.

“Aww, that’s right,” Pansy said, smiling like it was the most adorable thing in the world. “You wanted to be his friend.”

Harry felt something stir deep in his chest. He turned to face Draco, who looked mortified, and couldn’t help but smile.

Everyone kept joking around for a while longer, telling embarrassing stories about one another. Harry couldn’t quite focus. He was too busy watching Draco. Harry felt a shift that he couldn’t explain. He excused himself early. Harry couldn’t handle Draco laughing so genuinely or looking at him with that glint in his eyes. That soft smile on his face.

_If I stayed, I might’ve started to like him._

Harry pushed that thought away.


	14. Chapter 14

A couple weeks passed with nothing remarkable happening. The Prophet seemed to have forgotten about the speculation surrounding Harry’s sexuality and no one had brought up Harry’s crush in a couple of days. Even Draco hadn’t questioned him about why he’d smelled him in his Amortentia, which Harry was immensely grateful for.

One night, both boys couldn’t get to sleep. They tried everything. Reading, talking, sleeping in the same bed, sleeping in _separate_ beds, sneaking down to the kitchens to get some warm milk. If anything that last one woke them up even more.

“Let’s have a picnic,” Harry suggested.

“Pardon?”

“A picnic.” Harry conjured a wicker basket. “We could go out by the lake to eat and stargaze and stuff.” He shrugged. “You can impress me with your knowledge of astronomy.”

“You know as much about astronomy as me, you git. We took the same class.”

Harry grinned. “Yeah, but I hardly paid attention… I’d listen to you though.”

Draco rolled his eyes, but a small smile appeared on his face nonetheless. “Yes, alright, fine. Hurry it up, then. Filch comes round here in a couple minutes on his runs of the school.”

Harry looked at him, confused. “How do you know?”

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. “You and your little gang of Gryffindors aren’t the only ones who break the rules. However, _we_ don’t get caught.”

“We didn’t get caught _all_ the time,” Harry said. Draco gave him a look. “Just most times… Hermione got us out of some things.”

“Of course. Granger’s the only one who could save your sorry arse.”

Harry slapped his shoulder playfully. “Oi! I won a bloody war, didn’t I? Give me a little more credit.”

Draco smiled at him. That smile that made Harry go weak in the knees. _Ugh, when did I become such a school girl?_ “I suppose you might not be entirely incompetent. Now, let’s go,” he said as the house elves finished helping Harry pack up the food.

They ducked around corners just in case any of the prefects or Filch were lurking around and snuck out. Harry didn’t know what got into him, but he decided to race Draco to the Beech tree he and his friends always sat underneath. His heart rate picked up as Draco caught up to him, pulling at his t-shirt so he could get ahead.

Harry stumbled. The picnic basket miraculously landed rightside up, but Harry fell and dragged Draco along with him. They tumbled and laughed. Harry felt short of breath as he looked down at the other boy once they’d stopped. Draco still had a small smile on his face. He leaned up and kissed him slowly. It felt different from all the other times they’d kissed so far. It sent a tingle down Harry’s spine.

They pulled apart, both breathing hard, and just looked at each other for a moment, examining each other’s features. Once Harry got off of him, Draco offered to go get the picnic basket that was forgotten in their little snogging session. As Harry watched him go, the thought that he’d been trying to push away all these weeks cropped up.

And Harry couldn’t ignore it anymore.

_I’m in love with him,_ he said to himself as Draco sat down beside him with the basket.

_I’m in love with him_ , he thought as the other boy went on a rant about something he’d read in the paper.

_I’m in love with him_ was the mantra going on in his head as they talked and laughed and kissed. As they stuck their feet in the warming water. As they leaned against each other, looking at the lake as it reflected the moon.

“Hey, Draco?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Remember that thing you said when we first kissed? About if we were just some anonymous people?”

Draco turned to look at Harry. “Vaguely. Why?”

Harry shrugged. “I’ve just been thinking about that recently. It would certainly make this a lot easier.”

Draco blinked. “This?”

Harry gestured between the two of them.

“You mean our little friends with benefits thing? Right, well, that’s not something people usually broadcast to their friends either way.”

Harry stared at him for a moment longer. Maybe he should tell him. Maybe Draco would like him back… or maybe he’d ruin this whole thing.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Draco said.

“Like what?” Harry asked then leaned in to kiss him before he could answer. The kiss was quick, but electric. When they pulled away, Harry looked into Draco’s gleaming grey eyes. “Draco, I-”

Before he could finish his sentence, the other boy bolted back, batting something away with his hands. “Bloody insects.”

Harry felt at a loss. Draco smiled, but something was off. It felt strained. “We should probably head back,” he said. “I’m getting a bit tired. That’s a first.”

Harry gave him a weak laugh and stood up, vanishing their picnic. They walked back up to their dorm in silence and got into their separate beds.

“Good night, Potter,” Draco said faintly.

Harry hugged his blanket closer to his chest. “Good night,” he whispered.

In the morning, Draco was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco didn’t come back to their dorm for a whole week after that. Harry kept staying up late in case Draco was coming in late and leaving early in the morning, but he quickly realize that that wasn’t the case after he’d stayed up until sunrise one time. He thought maybe he’d gone to stay with Pansy since she lucked out and got a single dorm.

Harry buried himself in his sorrows. He tried sending him owl, but he never responded to them. Once he made a little origami crane and wrote notes on there, hoping the nostalgia would get him to respond. Maybe then he’d come back and Harry could figure out what he did wrong. No luck with those either.

He gave up after a couple of days. This whole time he was worried about falling for Draco and once he’d let himself do that, he wasn’t prepared for Draco to just up and leave. What if Draco didn’t like him back? Had he set himself up to get his heart broken?

One day, after he’d failed to show up to his morning classes, Hermione barged into his room. “Hermione, you can’t keep breaking in here. I’m going to have Mcgonagall put up wards next time,” he whined, hiding his head under his blanket when Hermione drew back the curtains.

“I’ll get through those too, I’m clever enough.” She sat down on the bed next to him. “Go on, tell me what happened.”

Harry sighed. “You know, you’re a little overbearing sometimes,” he told her.

“Without me, you’d never talk to anyone. It’s not good to bottle everything up, you know.”

Harry was silent. He wrapped his arms around his knees and curled in on himself.

“Is it Malfoy?”

Harry nodded.

“Have you finally figured out how you feel about him?”

“How did you-”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “It’s pretty obvious. Well, obvious to everyone except you and him. Where is he anyway?”

Harry shrugged. “I haven’t really seen him outside of class.”

“Not even at night?”

Harry shook his head. “He’s been staying with Pansy.”

“Oh, Harry. I’m sorry. Did you have a row?” Hermione asked.

“No. I don’t even know what I did wrong,” he said sadly.

“Have you tried talking to him?”

“I’ve sent him notes, but he hasn’t responded.”

“I meant in person,” she said.

Harry fidgeted with the cuffs of his sleeves. “He probably doesn’t want to see me. I don’t want to make things worse by pushing him.”

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s worth a try, isn’t it? If you really like him. I’ve never seen you this infatuated with someone. I mean, you were just sort of confused when you and Cho broke up. Then you and Ginny had that whole mutual ‘I don’t have feelings for you anymore” thing after the war. I can tell he’s different.”

Harry sighed. “I wish he wasn’t. This would hurt less.” He groaned. “Merlin, and this isn’t even a break up. We were never together in the first place.”

Hermione gave him a sad smile. “Talk to him. I can bring him to you if you want, but I think it’s worth a try.”

Harry thought about it for a moment. He drew his lips into a straight line before exhaling loudly. “Yeah, alright. Just send me a patronus message when you’re on your way.”

She nodded and left.

A couple hours later, once classes had finished and everyone was heading to dinner, a silvery otter appeared in the room. “Bringing him to you,” it said. Harry stood, making sure he looked presentable. After Hermione left he decided he might as well get ready since she never gave him a time, but after he’d showered and got dressed he went right back to bed.

The door banged open, making Harry jump. He saw Ron push a struggling Draco into the room while Hermione gave Harry a “I had nothing to do with this” look from behind them.

Ron glared at Draco who was straightening out his clothes. “Talk to him,” was all Ron said before closing the door.

“Really mature, Potter. Getting your friends to manhandle me,” Draco said, still not meeting Harry’s eye.

“It wasn’t my idea, but you deserved it for being a complete prat.”

“Have you really dragged me here to insult me?” He asked angrily. “Because if you are-” he reached for the door.

“Just listen to me!” Harry exclaimed.

“Would you stop shout-”

“I’m in love with you, you pompous git!”

Draco froze. “Harry, I-”

“I don’t even know why you ran off that night, but it hurt like hell when you did.”

“Please don’t make this harder than it needs to be,” Draco said, his voice wobbling a bit.

“I’m not! It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, but-”

“Merlin, you really are thick,” he interrupted. “When have I pretended to be anything other than in love with you.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I only agreed to whatever this is because I thought that’s all I’d ever get. It was better that way. Easier. I thought I could have this for now and eventually you’d get bored and cut it off.”

“So what’s the problem? Why can’t we be together?”

“I don’t particularly like the idea of having to hide it.”

“Only for another month. After that we can get a flat together and hold hands in public and stuff. We can just _be_ without sneaking around.”

Draco shook his head. “Don’t you see? I can’t ever do that. Do you know how much ridicule I’d get? I’ll get hexes in the mail every other day if we went public. It’s just not plausible.”

“You don’t know that,” Harry said.

“When the Prophet put out that you and Hermione were together in fourth year, what happened?” Draco pointed out.

“And then it stopped, didn’t it? It’ll blow over in a week. Two weeks tops. You just won’t open mail from anyone you don’t know or I can open it for you if you’re so curious.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “And let you get hurt instead of me? Absolutely not.”

Harry sighed. “Alright then. I’ll leave you alone,” he said, stepping closer to the other boy. “As soon as you tell me to.”

“Harry-”

“Do it. Say you don’t want me.”

“I do want you.”

“Then have me,” Harry pleaded.

“I can’t,” Draco said, clearly frustrated.

Harry stepped closer so their faces were mere inches apart. “Have me,” he whispered. A tear streaked down Draco’s face as he pushed Harry against the wall and kissed him passionately. It was raw and hungry and filled with unspoken emotions. Harry pushed back and they tumbled into bed.

That night Harry took him apart slowly, memorizing the ways Draco moved beneath him. Draco never confirmed anything, so he wanted to remember this. If he knew their time was limited, he would’ve paid more attention to him when he was like this, like they were on another plane of existence.

Draco fell fast asleep right after. He curled into Harry, burying his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry held him tightly like they’d both disintegrate if he let go.


	16. Chapter 16

The sunlight hit Harry in the face, waking him up. The bed beside him was cold and he was afraid that Draco had run off again. He never said yes to any future last night.

Then he heard humming.

Harry rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on. There was Draco, standing in front of the full length mirror that was attached to their bathroom door. He was putting on his tie, still humming an unfamiliar tune. Harry’s movement caused Draco to turn around. He smiled softly at the other boy.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Morning,” Harry said groggily. He sat up as Draco came over to sit next to him. “You look cheerful.”

“Yeah, well, being with you can do that.”

Harry smiled a bit. “Does that mean-”

“Yeah,” Draco said. “I don’t want to come out right away though. I just think it would be safer to do it after Hogwarts. If that’s okay.”

“Of course that’s okay,” Harry said. “I don’t want you to force yourself to come out or anything.”

Draco nodded. He put his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

A couple of days passed. Harry and Draco carried on how they’d always been, except now there was an added element of love. Harry couldn’t help but say “I love you” at every possible moment, making up for all the times he’s denied it.

They were about the head out for breakfast, when they heard a soft knock at the door. Harry opened it and saw Hermione on the other side, clutching the newest edition of the Daily Prophet. She looked like she was about to cry.

“‘Mione? What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

She just shook her head, unable to speak, and held the Daily Prophet out. Draco came over as Harry took it. Both their eyes went wide when they saw the cover. It was a picture of them kissing by the lake the night they snuck out. The night he realized he was in love with Draco.

_The Death Eater and the Savior_

_Over the school year, there have been rumors about which lucky gal has got the opportunity to be in a relationship with the boy who lived himself. Later on, we discovered that that gal was actually a guy. We were all shocked when an anonymous source sent in this picture, describing the scene as it unfolded out the window._

_“I couldn’t believe my eyes,” said the witch. “They were all over each other. Tumbling around and hugging and kissing. It was such a stark contrast to how they’d always been before. Even though they started being friends at the beginning of the year, I never really believed it. No one did.”_

_There you have it, folks! Harry Potter’s mystery man revealed. Is it true love? Is it blackmail? Is it a love potion? Only time will reveal the Death Eaters motives._

The more Harry read on, the angrier he got. Hermione choked back a sob.

“Ugh, I can’t believe them!” Harry exclaimed. “They didn’t even say your name!” He turned to look at Draco, but he was no longer beside him. He was sat on the bed, head in his hands. Harry moved to sit next to him.

“Hey,” he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s going to be okay.”

“You could always deny it,” Hermione said quietly.

Draco looked up at her. “But the picture-”

“There are ways to make it seem like a fake. With magic.”

“How do we start?” Harry asked.

“No,” Draco said quietly. They both looked at him. “I- I don’t wanna deny it.” He turned to Harry. “That is, if you don’t either.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile. “Are you sure?”

Draco let out a breath. “Yeah, I’m sure.” He smiled back.

Just then, Pansy and Ron came running into the room, both shouting over one another about the Prophet article when they saw Hermione had beaten them to it.

They all stayed in the dorm for a while, offering their support to the two boys before they had to go to class. Draco and Harry stayed in their dorm, knowing the professors would understand.

Around noon, they heard a knock on their door. Harry assumed it was just Hermione or Pansy that had come down to bring them lunch, but when he opened it, he saw the Headmistress standing in the threshold.

“Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy,” she greeted. “I have received word that you have not been going to your classes.”

“Yes, well,” Harry began to defend their actions when Mcgonagall put up a hand to silence them.

“I have not come here to scold you,” she said. “I am merely here to tell you that tomorrow you will return to your regular schedule and if anyone tries to harm you two in anyway, I will personally see to it.”

“Oh,” Harry said.

She nodded. “I found it best to meet with you here to save you the trouble of being spotted. Terribly informal, but needed. We are also working on figuring out who the leak is. Miss Granger has a theory that all the leaks this year have been coming from the same person.”

Harry and Draco both looked up at her, blinking. They weren’t entirely sure what to think about the whole situation.

When they didn’t say anything, Mcgonagall spoke again. “Good day, gentleman.” She turned to leave.

“Thank you, Headmistress,” Draco said, seeming to find his voice. A hint of a smile appeared on Mcgonagall’s face before she closed the door behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry and Draco were stood outside the Great Hall the day after the article dropped. Breakfast had yet to start. They thought it better to come down before everyone else. Draco said he couldn’t stand the thought of people quieting down and turning to look at them.

Harry held the door open for the other boy and they walked in together. There was hardly anyone there, and the few people that were paid no mind to them. They took their seats at the eighth year table. Draco visibly relaxed when they started eating. His shoulders were hunched over, eyes down on his plate, like if he looked up the eyes of people staring would turn him to stone.

The Great Hall was gradually starting to fill up. Every once in a while, Harry caught someone staring and pointing, but if there were any whispers, they were drowned out by the sound of the students talking.

Draco gave Harry a tentative smile. It was going well. No one seemed to care. It was just another normal day at breakfast.

That is until Ron and Hermione barged in, making a beeline for the edge of the eighth year table where Cho was sitting with her friend, Marietta Edgecombe. The two began shouting at Marietta, all the accusations unintelligible as they mixed together.

“That’s enough!” Mcgonagall exclaimed, voice booming. “Settle down.”

“Headmistress, it was her!” Ron shouted, pointing to Marietta. “She’s the leak!”

“Now that is a very serious accusation, Mr. Weasley-”

“It’s true, Headmistress,” Hermione said. She was holding a piece of paper in her hand. “I have a friend who works for the Prophet and I asked her to send me the original photograph. I figured I could test and see if the photo was taken by a magical camera and it was,” she explained, eyes wide. It looked like she’d been up all night. “I stayed up all night looking for a way to trace the serial number of the camera since I’d read that they kept records of who owned them in case they fell into the hands of a muggle. I found the records and look at the name under the serial number.”

Mcgonagall walked over to her and Hermione handed over the paper. She scanned it over and her mouth pulled into a thin line. “Miss Edgecombe, explain yourself.”

The whole hall fell quiet. Cho was looking at her like her whole life was a lie. Hermione and Ron were still glaring daggers at her. Harry felt Draco grab his hand, holding on tightly. Marietta let out a breath.

“Alright, I did it,” she admitted. “But only because I was concerned. Do you really believe Harry Potter would willingly go out with a Death Eater? Seems a little fishy to me.”

Harry would’ve launched at her if not for Draco’s death grip on him.

“That is not for you to decide,” Mcgonagall said. “If you will please follow me out of the hall.” Marietta stood up and lifted her chin in the air as they walked away. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and Draco and started toward them. Pansy, who had come in halfway through, joined them. To their surprise, Cho was heading their way as well.

“Harry, I’m so sorry,” she said when she got there. “If I’d know I’d-”

“Don’t make excuses for her like in fifth year. She was in the wrong then and she’s in the wrong now.”

“I’m not.” Cho looked like she was on the verge of tears. “It’s inexcusable. I… I know I wouldn’t want that to happen to me so…”

“Wait, you’re-”

“Yeah,” she said. “So… I’m not going to hang around her anymore.”

“Does Marietta know?” Harry asked. Cho shook her head. “I’m sorry. That sucks.” Draco tugged on his arm. Harry knew that meant he was getting overwhelmed. “Why don’t we go outside? It’s getting a bit stuffy in here.”

So, they all walked out to sit under the Beech tree near the lake. “When did it get so warm?” Hermione asked, her voice a sigh.

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco’s shoulders. Draco leaned into him. “Time flies,” Harry said.

“Time sucks,” Pansy said. That made all of them laugh.

They sat there, breathing in the fresh morning air. Peace was a commodity, but somehow, in that moment, they’d all come across it.


End file.
